Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K2/6
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj VI. Dzban rozbity Bez zdania sobie sprawy dokąd, Gringoire rżnął czas jakiś prosto przed siebie, co nóg i tchu starczyło, obijając łbem węgły domów, przeskakując rynsztoki, przecinając setki uliczek, zaułków i dziedzińców, omackiem szukając wyjścia i przejścia poprzez wszystkie zapadliska i jamy targowisk, wycierając i tłukąc się w panicznym strachu po całym owym labiryncie, zwanym w pięknej łacinie starożytnych nadań i przywilejów: tota via, cheminum et viaria. Zatrzymał się nie pierwej, aż mu oddechu w piersi zabrakło. Wtedy też i rozum zjawił się niespodzianie w jego głowie, biorąc go, rzecby można oburącz za kołnierz tym oto dylematem, który poeta nasz wygłosił zaraz w rozzmowie z samym sobą, jak to było w jego zwyczaju. — Zdaje mi się, mistrzu Piotrze Gringoire — mówił do siebie, kładąc palec na czole — zdaje mi się, że bieżysz oto nie przymierzając jak warchoł jaki. Łobuzom małym napędziłeś niemniejszego strachu, jak łobuzy tobie. Albowiem jeżeli się nie mylę, najdokładniej słyszałeś klaskania ich sandałków drewnianych, wynoszących się akurat ku południowi, gdyś ty zmykał nie wiedząc po co pod skrzydła boreasza. Owoż dwie rzeczy... czyli raczej, jedna rzecz z dwóch: albo dzieciaki naprawdę drapnęły, i w takim wypadku siennik, przez nich opuszczony, jest właśnie owem łóżkiem gościnnem, za którem się od rana napróżno upędzasz, a które ci cudownie zsełała Królowa Niebios jako nagrodę za to, żeś na jej cześć stworzył misteryum z facecyarai łamanemi i tryumfami; albo tóż chłopcy nie uciekli aktualnie, i w takim znowu razie niechybnie pożar w sienniku wzniecili, to zaś właśnie wyłonić musiało ów ogień, którego tak potrzebujesz, by się rozerwać, osuszyć i ogrzać. W jednem czy drugiem zdarzeniu, ogień wyborny, czy posłanie wygodne, siennik, powinieneś był uważać za dar z góry. Trzykroć błogosławiona Panna Najświętsza, znajdująca się na rogu ulicy Mauconseil, po to może wyłącznie i kazała umrzeć Jehanowi Maubon; trzeba tedy zaiste być opętanym, by tak cwałować na oślep, jako Pikardyjczyk przed Francuzem, zostawiając za sobą to, czego dokumentalnie szukasz przed sobą; więc półgłówkiem jesteś, i kwita. Wrócił tedy w swe ślady, i z rozpuszczonym na wiatr węchem, z zaostrzonemi słuchami, usiłował odnaleźć ubłogosławiony siennik; lecz daremnie. Spotykał tylko pokrzyżowane szachownice domostw, kiszkowato pokręcone drogi, rozbłąkane lub poucinane ścieżki, pośród których wahał się i wątpił ustawicznie, gorzej zdurzony i zmęczony w tej gmatwaninie zaułków ciemnych, niżby to mogło mieć miejsce w labiryntach zamczyska Tourneiles. Stracił nareszcie cierpliwość i zawołał uroczyście: — Przeklęte bądźcie, rozstaiska wszelkie! szatan was stworzył na obraz i podobieństwo widłowatego swego ożoga! Wykrzyknik ten ulżył mu nieco, czerwonawe zaś światełko, jakie w tej chwili ujrzał u końca długiej a ważkiej uliczki, większej mu jeszcze dodało otuchy. — Bogu bądź chwała! — rzekł. — To tam mej palący się siennik. Porównywając zaś siebie do sternika w niebezpieczeństwie sród mroków, dodał pobożnie: — Salve, salve, maris stella! Lecz czy urywek ów litanii stosował do Panny Najświętszej, czy do gorejącego swego siennika? tego bezwarunkowo wiedzieć nie możemy. Zaledwo uczynił kroków parę w kierunku długiej uliczki, która była pochyłą, niebrukowaną, i coraz szkaradniej błotną i grzęską, spostrzegł wnet na niej coś niezwykłego, Nie była ona całkowicie pustą: wzdłuż niej czołgały się massy jakieś nieokreślone i bezkształtne, zmierzające jedna za drugą w stronę światełka migocącego u przeciwnego końca uliczki; rzekłbyś: ropuchy nocne, potwornie wydęte, a zataczające się z kępki na kępkę ku pastuszym ogniskom. Nic tak odwadze nie sprzyja, jak pusty trzos i żołądek. Gringoire śmiało więc postępował naprzód, i dopędził niebawem jedne z larw, najleniwiej wlokącą się za innemi. Zbliżywszy się, rozpoznał, że to był po prostu nędzarz bez nogi, pełzający przy pomocy rąk na sposób kosarza rannego, któremu dwie tylko łapy pozostały. W chwili gdy poeta wyrównywał się z owym gatunkiem pająka o twarzy ludzkiej, nieszczęśliwy podniósł ku niemu głos rzewny. — La buona manda, signor! la buona manda — wołał. — Djabeł-by cię porwał pierwej! i mnie z tobą razem — odpowiedział Gringoire — zanimbym zrozumiał o co ci chodzi. I poszedł dalej. Dotarł do drugiego z tych cielsk ruchomych, i obejrzał je. Był-to paralityk, kulawy i bezręki zarazem, a tak bezręki i kulawy, że zbiór jego kijów, kul i nóg drewnianych, któremi się podpierał, czynił wrażenie posuwającego się rusztowania mularskiego. Gringoire, który lubił porównania wzniosłe i klassyczne, nazwał go w myśli żyjącym trejnogiem Wulkana. Trejnóg ów żyjący pozdrowił go przy spotkaniu, ale w ten mianowicie sposób, że mu pod sam podbródek podsunął swą czapkę frędzlastą, i prawie do ucha wrzasnął: — Senor caballero, para comprar un pedazo de pan. — Zdaje się — powiedział Gringoire — że i temu także nie brak języka; ale język to strasznie twardy... szczęśliwszym, jesteś, panie bracie, odemnie, jeśli go rozumiesz. Po czem, uderzając się po czole, jako w nagłym przeskoku wyobrażeń : — Ale, ale — zawołał — co oni u stu djabłów rozumieli dziś z rana pod wyrazem Esmeralda? Chciał podwoić kroku, lecz po raz trzeci coś mu zagrodziło drogę. Owem coś, a raczej owym ktoś, był człowieczek drobny, ślepy, mizerny, rysów semickich, wywijający kijem na około siebie i prowadzony przez psa wielkiego. Przy spotkaniu się z Gringoirem, wyjąkał on przez nos, z zacięciem węgierskiem: — Facitote caritatem. — Aha, przecież! — rzekł poeta — ten dopiero po chrześciańsku przynajmniej zagadał. Mam dziś chyba minę wielce miłosierną, skoro mię tak błagają o jałmużnę przy obecnej chudziźnie mej kieski... Zwracając się zaś do ślepego: — Mej przyjacielu —- dodał — sprzedałem zeszłego tygodnia ostatnią swą koszulę; czyli mówiąc jedynie zrozumiałym dla ciebie językiem Cycerona: Vendidi kebdomade nuper transita meam ultimam chemisam. Co rzekłszy, plecami się odwrócił do kaleki, i drogą swą podążał. Ale ślepy jął krok wydłużać jednocześnie z nim; a tuż zaraz, ze swojej strony, paralityk, a tuż zaraz i beznogi nadbiegać poczęli, pobrzękując hałaśliwie żebraczemi swemi miseczkami i łomocząc kulami po kamieniach. Po czem wszyscy trzej razem, choć każdy na swej ład, wywiedli chorowód żebraczy, pilnie się przytem ocierając o poły i żebra biednego Gringoire'a. — Caritatem! — jęczał ślepy. — La buona mancia! — wtórował mu paralityk. A podnosząc nutę muzykalną, kulas powtarzał: — Un pedazo de pan. Gringoire zatknął sobie uszy. — O wieżo Babel! —- wołał. Począł biedź. Biegł i ślepy, bieżeli również chromy z paralitykiem. W miarę zaś, jak się zagłębiał w uliczkę ciasną i gliniastą, mnożyli się dokoła kulasy,ślepcy, paralitycy, to znowu za tymi,beznodzy, garbusy, trędowaci, kalecy z czerwieniącemi się ranami, ci wyłażąc z domów przyległych, owi z rynsztoków, tamci z nór sklepowych, inni z za-węgłów ze skowytem, miauczeniem, piskiem, a wszyscy razem wiercąc się i utykając, borykając i cisnąc ku światłu, błotem oblepieni jak ślimaki po deszczu. Zaparty w środek tego tłokowiska i wciąż prowadzony przez trzech swoich prześladowców, Gringoire szedł naprzód, nie wiedząc dobrze na czem się to wszystko skończy, skrzętnie omijał kulawych, przełaził przez chromych i wyplątywał nogi z tego mrowiska kulasów, jak ów kapitan angielski, który wpadł był w gromadę krabówKraby, drobniutkie raki morskie. Przyszło mu na myśl spróbować, czy nie mógłby wrócić nazad. Ale już było za późno. Cały ów legion szeregi z tyłu ścisnął, a trzej żebracy, z któremi najprzód zabrał znajomość, nie mieli najmniejszej ochoty go puszczać. Postępował więc party falą nieubłaganą, strachem i jakimś zawrotem głowy, czyniącym mu całe to widowisko rodzajem snu strasznego. Dotarł nareszcie do końca ulicy. Wychodziła ona na Plac niezmierny, na którym tysiące rozproszonych świateł kołysały się w zamroczystych mgłach nocy. Gringoire rzucił się przed siebie, w nadziei że go dzielność uwolni od trzech widm obmierzłych, które się doń przyczepiły. — Onde vas, hombre? — krzyknął wówczas paralityk ciskając swe kule na ziemię i pędząc za poetą całym zamachem nóg najzdrowszych, jakie kiedykolwiek krok geometryczny na bruku Paryzkim wykreśliły. W tym-że czasie paralityk, wyprostowawszy się jak długi, uwieńczył Gringoirea ciężkim swym w żelazo okutym półmiskiem dziadowskim, a ślepy cisnął mu prosto w twarz spojrzenie gorejące. — Gdzież jestem ? — spytał Gringoire struchlały. — Na Dziedzińcu-Cudów — odrzekło widmo czwarte, łączące się z trzema poprzedniemi. — Na moją duszę! — począł Gringoire — widzę najdoskonalej ślepych, którzy patrzą, i kulawych, którzy skaczą; lecz gdzież jest cudotwórca? Odpowiedziano mu złowrogim wybuchem śmiechu. Biedny poeta powiódł wzrokiem do koła. Był-to w istocie okropny ów Dziedziniec-Cudów, na którym żaden uczciwy człowiek nie pokazał się kiedy o tej porze; koło zaczarowane, w którem strażnicy grodzcy lub urzędnicy kasztelańscy przypadkowo zabłąkani, ginęli jak okruszynki sród zgłodniałych zwierząt; osada złodziejów i rabusiów, ohydna wrzodzianka na obliczu Paryża ; ściekowisko, z którego się wylewała każdego poranka i dokąd się każdego wieczora chroniła stęchła rzeka występków, zepsucia, żebractwa i włóczęgostwa, zwykle zalewająca ulice stolic; ul potworny, do którego się wieczorem z łupami swemi zlatywały szersznie porządku społecznego; szpital obłudny, w którym cygan, mnich przeniewierca, uczeń w rozpuście zaprzepaszczony, hultaje i łotry wszystkich narodów, wszystkich wyznań, mahometanie, żydzi, chrześcianie, bałwochwalcę, pokryci zmyślonemi ranami, żebracy za dnia, przemieniali się w nocy na zbójów; słowem jednem, ogromna szatnia, gdzie w epoce owej ubierali i rozbierali się aktorowie wiekuistej onej komedyi, ktorą kradzież, nierząd i morderstwo odgrywają na brukach paryzkich. Plac to był obszerny, nieprawidłowy i źle wybrukowany, jako niemal wszystkie place Paryża tamtych czasów. Gdzie niegdzie pobłyskiwały ognie, dokoła których huczały gromady dziwne. Wszystkie te kupy wiły się, kręciły, wrzeszczały, złaziły się i rozłaziły. Słyszałeś ostre śmiechy męzkie, kwilenie niemowląt, głosy kobiet. Ręce, głowy tych tłumów, czarne na tle świetlanem, wyłamywały się w tysiączne kształty. Od czasu do czasu, na ziemi, po którśj się rozpościerały odblaski świateł, zmieszane z cieniami niejasno zarysowanemu można było spostrzedz psa, podobnego do człowieka, i człowieka podobnego do psa. Granice plemion i rodzajów niknąć zdawały się w tem zbiorowisku, jak w jakiem pandemonium. Mężczyźni, kobiety, dzieci, zwierzęta, płcie, wyrosty, choroby, oblicza, wszystko lud ów szczególny do współki, zdawało się, posiadał; wszystko się razem słaniało, tłukło, mięło, jadło i wrzeszczało; każdy brał udział we wszystkiem. Przy niepewnem, przyćmionem i urywanem migotaniu odblasków ogniowych, Gringoire, acz skłócony wewnątrz, postrzegł przecież na okolutko niezmierzonego placu ohydne czworościennejego ogrodzenie ze starych chałup, których facyaty pośniedziałe, poodrapywane, pryszczate, wyszczerzone każda jednym lub dwoma oświetlonemi otworami, wydały mu się w cienistej zasłonie olbrzymiemi głowami bab starych, potwornych, rozzłoszczonych, które się rozsiadłszy do koła, przyglądały się, pomrugując oczyma, czarciemu temu weselisku. Był to jakiś świat nowy, nieznany, niesłychany, bezkształtny, fantastyczny, podziemne jakieś państwo płazów, ludzi, wyrodków i wyrzutków. Gringoire, coraz głębiej upadający na duchu i władzach rozpoznawczych, ściskany przez trzech żebraków jak obcęgami, zahukany ciżbą innych twarzy, w około niego wyjących i beczących, niefortunny Gringoire usiłował zdobyć się na kropelkę przytomności umysłu, by sobie przypomnieć, czy nie był-to przypadkiem dzień sobotni. Ale wysiłek okazał się daremnym. Urwała mu się stanowczo nić pamięci i myślenia. Zwątpiwszy tedy o wszystkiem, i kołysząc się omdlałe między tem co czuł, a tem na co patrzał, stawiał sobie nierozwiązalne pytanie: — Jeśli jestem, prawdaż to? gdy to prawda, jestem-że? Jakby w odpowiedzi na ten pirronizm, rozległ się okrzyk przenikliwy w tłumach huczących, które go otaczały: — Prowadźmy go do króla! do króla go prowadźmy! — Panno miłosierna! — mruknął Gringoire — królem tu, cap chyba. — Do króla! do króla! — powtarzały wszystkie głosy. Porwano go. O to tu, rzekłbyś, chodziło tylko, kto pierwszy za kark go złapie. Trzej żebracy nie chcieli przecież nikomu ustąpić zdobyczy; wyrywali ją drugim, skowycząc: — To nasze! to do nas należy! I tak już słabowita kurtka poety, ostatni oddech wyzionęła w tej walce. Za to, pochód przez Plac wywiał mu z głowy wszelkie zawrotowe mamidła. Po kilku już krokach zrobionych, przyszedł do poczucia rzeczywistości. Zaczynał oswajać się z atmosferą otoczenia. W pierwszym momencie, z powodu poetycznej jego głowy, albo też, co daleko prostsze i naturalniejsze, z racyi pustego jego żołądka, wytworzyły mu się w oczach dymy jakieś kłębiaste, coś niby w gatunku pary, która zataczając się między nim a przedmiotami, zaledwo pozwalała odgadywać takowe z pod obłoczy obłąkanych i grubych płacht sennego urojenia, zamazywała tych przedmiotów zarysy, wykrzywiała formy wszelkie, gromadziła w jedno właściwości różne, wydymała rzeczy w przywidzenia, a ludzi na zmory przekształcała. Zwolna hallucynacyą ta ustąpiła miejsca poglądowi trzeźwiejszemu, przedstawiającemu rzeczy w kształtach mniej olbrzymich. Odlatywały mary, a na jaw występowała rzeczywistość, przecierająca mu oczy, plącząca się pod nogami i rujnująca kawałek po kawałku cały ów gmach przerażającej poezyi, sród którego sądził, że się znajdował. Potrzebaż było nato niejakiej obrazie powonienia pięciu czy sześcią łapserdaczek, spierających się przy jednym stole o ukradzione z wieczora niemowlę. Wszystko ci sami ludzie i rzeczy te same, które we dwa wieki później tak pociesznemi wydały się dworowi — jak powiada Sauval — że posłużyły za rozrywkę królowi i wstęp do królewskiego baletu Nocy, podzielonego na cztery części i odegranego w teatrze Małego-Burbona. „Nigdy jeszcze — dodaje świadek naoczny z r. 1653 — nagłe metamorfozy Dziedzińca Cudów nie były szczęśliwiej przedstawione. Benserade przygotował nas do tego wierszami dość udatnemi". Gruby śmiech buchał zewsząd, w towarzystwie piosnki brudnej. Każdy dbał o siebie jedynie, klął, dowcipkował i na sąsiada nie baczył. Przepijano do siebie dzbanami, z zetknięcia się dzbanów powstawały kłótnie, a kłótnie i dzbany poszczerbione, darły łachmany. Wielkie psisko, usiadłszy sobie na ogonie, patrzyło na ogień. Kilkoro dzieci dzieliło pohulankę starszych. Dziecko skradzione płakało i krzyczało. Inne, tłusty chłopiec czteroletni, siedziało ze zwieszonemi nogami na ławce za wysokiej na swej wiek, przy stole, który mu pod sam podbródek podchodził, i nic nie mówiło. Trzecie poważnie rozmazywało palcem po stole tej płynący z szabasówki. Ostatnie, drobne, skulone w błocie, niemal całkiem ukryte w kotle, waliło cegłą po jego ściankach, wydobywając zeń dźwięki, od którychby sara Stradivarius omdlał. Beczka stała w pobliżu ognia; siedział na niej żebrak. Był to król na swym tronie. Trzej trzymający Gringoire'a przyprowadzili go przed ową beczkę, a wszystko łapserdactwo umilkło na chwilę, z wyjątkiem dzieciaka umieszczonego w kotle. Gringoire nie śmiał odetchnąć, ani oczu podnieść. — Hombre, quita tu sombrero — rzekł jeden z jego posiadaczów; i zanim poeta dorozumiał się znaczenia tych słów, drugi ściągnął mu czapkę. Nędzny kaszkiecik, zaprawdę, lecz dobry jeszcze i od słońca i od deszczu. Gringoire westchnął. A tuż zaraz, z wyżyn swojego antałka, w te słowa król go zagadnął: — Cóż to za łajdaczyna? Gringoire drgnął. Głos ten, acz zaostrzony tonem groźby, przypomniał mu głos inny, ten właśnie, który z rana pierwszy cios zadał jego dyalogowi, wywodząc przez nos, pośród zgromadzenia: Za zdrowie najmilsze! co łaska! Podniósł głowę. W rzeczy samej byłto Clopin Trouillefou. Clopin Trouillefou, obwieszony znakami żebraczej swej królewskości, ani jednego łachmana więcej, ani jednego mniej nie miał na sobie. Bana znikła mu już z łokcia. Trzymał w ręku jeden z owych kańczugów surowcowych, któremi się posługiwali pachołkowie pałkonosy przy zebraniach tłumnych, a które nazywano sypełkowcami. Na głowie miał gatunek obręczowego nakrycia, spiętego u góry; lecz z powodu niezmiernego do siebie podobieństwa dwóch rzeczy, zachodziła trudność w rozpoznaniu, azali to była po prostu tylko wypchana szmatka dziecięca, czy też korona królewska. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego Gringoire nabrał tymczasem otuchy niejakiej, poznawszy w królu Cudownego Dziedzińca przeklętego owego żebraka z wielkiej komnaty. — Mistrzu — bełkotał. — Jaśnie wielmożny... Najjaśniejszy... jakżeż-bo mam tytułować? — spytał nareszcie, doszedłszy do kulminacyjnego punktu swojego crescendo, a nie wiedząc już ani którędy iść wyżej, ani jak zejść. — Wielmożny, najjaśniejszy, djable, czorcie, nazywaj mnie jak chcesz. Ale śpiesz. Co masz do powiedzenia na swoją obronę? — Na swoją obronę? — pomyślał Gringoire — to mi się jakoś nie podoba. I zaczął jąkając się: — Ja jestem ten który poranka tego... — Do kroćset pazurów djablich! — przerwał Clopin — jak się nazywasz, łajdaku, i ani słówka więcej. Słuchaj. Stoisz w obec trzech potężnych władzców: mnie, Clopina Trouillefou, króla Szałaszników, następcy wielkiego koezry, najwyższego władzcy państwa Szwargotu; Mathiasa Hungadi Spicoli, księcia Cyganii i Bohemii, którym jest ów mąż stary, żółty, ze ścierką w około głowy, Wilhelma Rousseau, Kajzera Galilei, tego oto tłuściocha, który łajdaczkę jakąś pieści i nas nie słucha. Jesteśmy twoimi sędziami. Wszedłeś do naszego królestwa szwargotu, nie będąc sam szwargotnikiem; zgwałciłeś przywileje naszego grodu. Musisz być ukaranym, albo dowieść, że jestem chapunem, podbieraczem lub świstakiem, to jest, tłómacząc na szwargot ludzi porządnych, złodziejem, żebrakiem lub włóczęgą. Czy jesteś czemś w tym guście? Tłómacz się; odsłoń nam swą godność. — Niestety! — odpowiedział Gringoire, — nie mam tego zaszczytu. Jestem autorem... — Wystarcza — przerwał Trouillefou, nie pozwalając mu dokończyć. — Zaraz powieszonym zostaniesz. Rzecz całkiem prosta, moi panowie obywatele uczciwi! jaki traktament znajdują nasi u was, takim samym my przyjmujemy waszych u siebie. Prawa, które wy stanowicie przeciwko gołocie, gołota na was stanowi. Wasza w tem wina, jeżeli łagodnem nie jest. Wypada przecież spojrzeć kiedy niekiedy i w zęby porządnego człowieka, wyszczerzone po nad sznureczkiem konopianym; dyndulka zyskuje przez to cokolwiek na honorze. Dalejże przyjacielu, a wesoło! podziel swe łachmanki pomiędzy te oto panienki. Każe cię powiesić dla ubawienia hultajstwa, a ty mu za to oddasz swą kieskę, by miało czem zapić twe zdrowie. Jeśli potrzebujesz wywrócić jakiego świątobliwego koziołka przed śmiercią, to znajdziesz tam, w tej oto budce, kamienny posążek ku temu snać przeznaczony; skradli go niepotrzebnie chłopcy u Św. Piotra Wypustnego. Masz cztery minuty na wyplunięcie przed nim swej duszy. Przemówienie było straszliwe. — Dobrze rżnie, na moją duszę! Clopin Trouilleou prawi jak z kazalnicy! — zawołał kajzer galilejski, poprawiając u stołu i dzban tłukąc zarazem. — Jaśnie oświeceni cezarowie i królowie — odezwał się Gringoire z krwią zimną (nie wiem bowiem, jakim sposobem wróciło mu męztwo, i prawił rezolutnie) — przebaczcie, ale to chyba żart co powiadacie. Nazywam się Piotr Gringoire, jestem poetą, którego dyalog przedstawiano dzisiejszego rana w wielkiej komnacie trybunalskiej. — Aha! to ty mistrzu! — rzekł Clopin. — Byłem tam, do kroćset kardynałów! Więc jakże, towarzyszu? czy sądzisz, że dlatego nie masz być powieszony wieczorem, żeś nas znudził zrana? — Nie utrzymam się na tym punkcie — pomyślał Gringoire. Z innej tedy spróbował beczki. — Nie widzę — mówił — dlaczegoby poeci nie mieli być wykluczeni z bractwa huncwotów. Jeżeli chodzi o włóczęgę, był nim Ezopus; jeżeli o żebraka, to macie Horaerusa; jeżeli złodziej wam potrzebny, to niech Mercurius za mną świadczy... Przerwał mu Clopin: — Uważam bratku, że chcesz nam gęby zamalować tem swojem tałałajstwem. Bez tych zachodów, kochanie; nie taki mądry postronek, jak ci się zdaje. — Przepraszam jaśnie oświeconego króla Szałaszników — odparł Gringoire, spierając się o każdą piędź gruntu. — Sprawa to godna zastanowienia... Chwileczkę!... Ależ posłuchajcie .. Nie skażecie mnie przecież bez wyrozumienia okoliczności... Ale nieszczęśliwy głos poety utonął we wrzaskach, które się do koła niego podniosły. Mały urwis tłukł w kociołek z większym niż przedtem zapałem; na dobitkę zaś, stara kobieta tylko-co ustawiła była na dynarze rondel pełen szmalcu, który na ogniu warczeć i klekotać począł z hałasem, podobnym do krzyku gromady dzieci, upędzających za maszkarą. Clopin Trouillefou zdawał się przecież naradzać chwilkę z księciem Cyganii i kajzerem galilejskim, który był już całkowicie pijanym. Następnie krzyknął ostro: — Milczcież do pioruna! Ponieważ jednak ani rondel ze szmalcem, ani kocioł z malcem wcale go nie słuchały i dalej prowadziły swej duet, zeskoczył ze swej beczki, palnął jedną nogą w kocioł, który się o dziesięć kroków z dzieciakiem zatoczył, drugą w rondel, który się w ogień, wraz ze szmalcem, zawalił, i poważnie wrócił na swej tron, nie zważając bynajmniej ani na zduszone łkania dziecka, ani na szemrania staruszki, której cała wieczerza zaleciała w górę pięknym płomieniem białym. Trouillefou dał znak, na który wraz książę cygański, i władca galilejski, i komturowie i arcy-mistrze złodziejstwa, nadbiegli otoczyć króla szwargotników, tworząc w około niego rodzaj żywej podkowy, której Gringoire, silnie zawsze trzymany w rękach trzech swoich zdobywców, zajmował środek. Było to półkole z łachmanów, szmat, brzękadeł, wideł, siekier, nóg napojem oblanych, obnażonych grubych ramion, twarzy pożądliwych, rozkiełznanych, wytartych. Z naczelnej porady owego „okrągłego stołu łajdactwa, Clopin Trouillefou, niby doża tego senatu, niby król tej żebraczej izby parów, niby arcykapłan pogańskiego tego zboru, przewodził i panował rzeszy całą najprzód wyższością swojej beczki, następnie zaś nie wiem już jakim wyrazem oczu wyniosłym, rozżartym a strasznym, który zaiskrzając jego źrenicę, wypełniał w dzikim jego profilu bydlęcy typ rassy złodziejskiej. Rzekłbyś morda odyńca sród świńskich ryjaków. — Słuchaj-no — mówił do Gringoire'a, gładząc mu podbródek wykrzywiony ze strachu, dłonią namozoloną i połupaną — niewidzę dlaczegobyś nie miał być powieszony. Prawda, że wygląda jakobyś wstręt czuł do szubienicy; i rzecz to całkiem prosta; wy mieszczuchy jacyś, wy z tem nie bardzoście oswojeni. Wielkie rzeczy tworzycie sobie z konopnego procederu. Bądź co bądź, zła ci nie pragniemy. Oto jest dla ciebie sposób wydobycia się na dziś z kłopotu. Chcesz zostać jednym z naszych? Nietrudno sobie wyobrazić, jaki skutek propozycya ta wywarła na Gringoire, który czując, że mu się życie wymyka, spuścił znowu z tonu i całkowicie tym razem. Spazmatycznie tedy chwycił za deskę zbawienia. — Chcę, oczywiście, najdoskonalej — odpowiedział. — Zgadzasz się tedy — mówił dalej Clopin — wejść miedzy mężów drobnego płomyka? — Drobnego płomyka, właśnież — odrzekł Gringoire. — Uznajesz się członkiem rzeszy wolno-obywatelskiej? — Wolno-obywatelskiej, najzupełniej. — Poddanym królestwa szwargotu ? — Królestwa szwargotu. — Złodziejem? — Złodziejem. — W duszy? — W duszy. — Oświadczam ci wszakże — jął król — że tem niemniej powieszonym zostaniesz. — Do licha! — zauważył poeta. — Z tem zastrzeżeniem — prawił Clopin niewzruszony — że powieszonym będziesz później, z większą ceremonią, kosztem przesławnego miasta Paryża, na pięknej szubienicy kamiennej i przez ludzi porządnych. Zawszeć to pociecha. — Co do tego, to niby tak — zauważył Gringoire. — Są inne jeszcze korzyści. Z tytułu wolnego obywatelstwa, nie będziesz potrzebował płacić na ubogich, na oświetlenie ulic, na zamiataczów, do czego obowiązani sa mieszkańcy paryzcy. — Amen, — rzekł poeta. — Zgadzam się. Zostaję złodziejem, szwargotnikiem, wolnym obywatelem, drobnym płomykiem, wszystkiem, czem chcecie; a co lepsze, mości królu Szałaszników, byłem wszystkiem już z góry; filozof bowiem jestem z professyi; et omnia in philosophia, omnes in philosopho continentur, jak ci panie wiadomo. Król Szałaszników zmarszczył brwi. — Za kogo to mię bierzesz, przyjacielu? — krzyknął gniewnie. — I jakim to węgiersko-żydowskim szwargotem zaśpiewałeś nam w tej chwili? Nie umiem po hebrajsku. Nie jest ten jeszcze żydem, kto jest bandytą. Nie kradnę już nawet; za nizkie to dla mnie; zabijam. Gardłorzeź — tak; rzezimieszek — nie. Gringoire starał się wtrącić parę słów przeproszenia w ten urywany monolog, któremu gniew coraz ostrzejsze nadawał zacięcie. — Racz mi przebaczyć, jaśnie mości oświecony — powiadał. — To nie po hebrajsku, to po łacinie. — Powiadam ci — z uniesieniem wołał Clopin — że nie jestem żydem, mycki przeklęte! i że cię natychmiast każę obwiesić, wraz z tym oto małym przekupniem izraelskim, który obok ciebie stoi, a którego ujrzę kiedyś nareszcie przykłutym do lichwiarskiego stołu, jak sztukę monety fałszywej, którą jest i był zawsze! To mówiąc, wskazał palcem na małego brodatego żydka węgierskiego, który powitał był Gringoir'a swojem: facitote caritatem, a który obecnie, nie rozumiejąc innej mowy, z zadziwieniem spoglądał na króla Szałaszników, spędzającego na nim właśnie swoje złe usposobienie. Ale nareszcie uspokoił się najjaśniejszy Clopin. — Włóczęgo — odezwał się do naszego poety — więc chcesz zostać złodziejem? — Najniewątpliwiej — odrzekł poeta. — Chcieć, to jeszcze nie wszystko — rzekł wtedy wymyślny Clopin; — dobre zamiary ani jednej cebulki nie włożą do garnka; zdadzą się chyba jako paszport do raju; raj zaś a szwargot, to nie jedno, mej bratku. Żebyś był przyjętym do bractwa szwargotników, trzeba pierwej dowieść, że się jest zdolnym do czegokolwiek; a w tym celu wypada człowieczka przetrząść i obmacać. — Przetrząsnę i obmacam kogo każecie — odparł Gringoire. Clopin skinął. Kilku szwargotników oderwało się od gromady i wróciło po chwili. Nieśli dwa drągi zakończone od spodu dwiema drewnianemi podstawkami, najwyraźniej przeznaczonemi do podtrzymywania słupów na gruncie w kierunku prostopadłym; u górnych zaś końców drągów umocowano wraz belkę poprzeczną, w ten sposób, iż całość utworzyła wcale ładną szubienicę przenośną, która w jednem mgnieniu oka, jak to Gringoire miał przyjemność oglądać, wzniosła się przed nim. Nic jej nie brakowało, nawet powroza, który się wdzięcznie kołysał pod poprzecznicą. — Dokąd to oni z tem zamierzają? — zapytywał siebie Gringoire z niejaką obawą. Odgłos dzwonków, który jednocześnie posłyszał, położył koniec jego niepokojom; był-to człowieczek, manekin, zawieszony przez hultajstwo na sznurku za szyję, gatunek straszydła na wróble, ubrany czerwono i do tyla oczepiany dzwonkami i brzęczącemi kulkami, że niemi objuczyłbyś trzydziestu kastylskich mułów. Tysiączne te dzwonki drgały czas jakiś w miarę kołysania się sznurka, następnie milkły zwolna, aż w końcu, gdy manekin sprowadzony został do nieruchomości na mocy praw wahadła, które zdetronizowało klepsydrę, ucichły całkowicie. Wtedy Clopin, wskazując na stary kulejący stołek, umieszczony pod szubienicą, rzekł do Gringoire'a. — Wleź nań. — Do miliona chorób — odparł Gringoire — ależ kark sobie skręcę. Stołczysko wasze chromieje jak dwuwiersz Marcyala; jedna stopa hexametrowa, druga pentametrowa. — Leź — powtórzył Clopin. Gringoire wlazł na stołek, i lubo nie bez niejakich chybań się głową i rękami, zdołał w końcu natrafić na własny środek ciężkości. — Teraz — mówił dalej król Szałaszników — okręć prawą nogą na około nogi lewej i wyprostuj się na palcach stopy lewej. — Miłościwy panie — ozwał się Gringoire — czyliż ci koniecznie chodzi o to, bym sobie złamał którąkolwiek część ciała. Clopin podniósł głowę. — Słuchaj, przyjacielu, zanadto gadasz. Oto w dwóch słowach rzecz cała. Masz się wyprostować na palcach nogi lewej, jakem ci to powiedział; w ten sposób będziesz mógł dosiądź do kieszeni manekina; przetrzęsiesz takową; wyciągniesz z niej woreczek, który się tam znajduje; i jeżeli wszystko to uczynisz tak. że ani jeden głos dzwonka się nie odezwie, wówczas i owszem: ogłosimy cię naszym kolegą. Zostanie nam tylko w takim wypadku, tłuc cię w ciągu dni ośmiu. — Pioruny-by cię! mała rzecz! — mruknął Gringoire — A jeśli dzwoneczki zagrają? — Wówczas powieszonym zostaniesz. Czy rozumiesz? — Nie, nie rozumiem nic a nic — odrzekł Gringoire. — Posłuchaj-że raz jeszcze. Trzeba ci się dobrać do kieszeni manekina, trzeba z niej wyciągnąć kieskę; jeżeli podczas tej operacyi choć jeden dzwonek brzęknie, pójdziesz na szubienicę. Czy to rozumiesz? — No tak — odpowiedział Gringoire — to rozumiem. Później! — Owóż, jeżeli zdołasz wydostać kieskę w sposób, że ani jedno brzękadełko głosu nie wyda, jesteś naszym, i przez osiem dni kolejnych kołem bity będziesz. Teraz to już bez wątpienia rozumiesz? — Nie, miłościwy panie, właśnież teraz to nic nie rozumiem. Bo i jakaż moja wygrana? obatożony w jednym razie, powieszony w drugim? — A godność łajdacka? — podchwycił Clopin — za nic-że masz sobie godność łajdacką? W twoim to własnym interesie tłuc cię będziemy, hartując na cięgi. — Bóg zapłać! — odparł poeta. — Nuże, prędzej! — zawołał król, tupnąwszy nogą w beczkę, która rozbrzmiała jak pudło puste. — Bierz się do człowieczka, i skończmy to już do kaduka. Ostrzegam cię po raz ostatni, że jeżeli posłyszę choć jeden dźwięk, ty zajmiesz miejsce człowieczka. Banda szwargotników oklaskami przyjęła słowa Clopina, i uszykowała się kolisto przy szubienicy, ze śmiechami tak nielitościwemi, że Gringoire spostrzegł, iż za wiele tu było żartu na żart zwykły; zanadto się nim bawiono, by się wszystkiego nie miał obawiać i nie wszystko przypuszczać. Nie pozostało mu przeto żadnej nadziei, okrom tej, nieprawdopodobnej, jaka leżeć mogła w uskutecznieniu operacyi naznaczonej. Nie było innej rady; zdecydował się przystąpić do dzieła, nie bez poprzedniej atoli gorącej prośby, zwróconej ku manekinowi, którego wypadało okraść, a który prędzejby się może dał był wzruszyć niżeli złodzieje. Miliony owych dzwonków z miedzianemi języczkami, wydawały mu się milionami rozwartych pyszczków gadzin, gotowych do kąsania i sykania. — O! — mówił po cichutku — jest-że możebnem, by życie me zależało od najmniejszego drgnięcia najmniejszej z tych drobnych kulek? O bębenki — dodał ze złożonemi dłońmi — nie bębnijcie! dzwoneczki, nie dzwońcie! brzękadełka, nie brzękajcie! Z jednym jeszcze wysiłkiem próbował wystąpić w obec Trouillefou: — A jeśli — pytał go — wiatr wionie zkądkolwiek? — Powieszonym zostaniesz — odrzekł tamten bez najmniejszego wahania. Widząc, że tu piwo nie przelewki, że biedy ani zażegnać, ani odwlec, ani omówić nie sposób, Gringoire mężnie postanowił fortuny spróbować; zakręcił nogą prawą około nogi lewej, wzniósł się na palce i rękę do góry wyciągnął; w chwili atoli gdy się miał dotknąć szaty manekina, korpus nie dotrzymał mu placu; na jednej już tylko nodze oparty, dał się zachwiać na stołku o trzech jeno nogach; poeta nasz machinalnie szukał podpory w wisielcu, lecz stracił równowagę i ciężko się zwalił na ziemię, ogłuszony fatalnym szczęknięciem tysiąca naraz dzwonków człowieczka, który idąc za popchnięciem jego ręki, zakręcił się parę razy w jedne stronę i naodwrót, i zaczął naostatek majestatycznie huśtać się pomiędzy dwoma słupami. — Przekleństwo! — zawołał poeta padając, i jak nieżywy, twarzą do ziemi przylgnął. Słyszał wszakże nad głową straszne dzwonienie, djabelski śmiech hultajów i głos Trouillefou, powiadającego: — Podnieście mi tego bałwana i co żywo na szubienicę. Zwlekł się na nogi. Lalka z szubienicy była już odczepioną, i wolne po niej miejsce na niego czekało. Szwargotnicy postawili go na stołek. Clopin podszedł ku niemu, założył sznurek na szyję i rzekł, klepiąc ręką po ramieniu: — Adieu, braciszku. Nie umkniesz już teraz, choćbyś kasztelańskie miał gardłoWtem jak i w wielu innych miejscach niepodobna było znaleźć w języku polskim przysłów równowartych; a cudze nie zawsze zasługiwały na tłómaczenie dosłowne, (przyp. tłóm.). Wyraz: łaski! zamarł na ustach Gringoire'a. Powiódł oczyma do koła, ale nadziei nigdzie nie zoczył; wszyscy się śmieli. — Belleville de l'Etoile — rzekł król szałaszników do ogromnego hultaja występującego z tłumu — pójdź na belkę. — Belleville de l'Etoile gramolił się zwolna na poprzecznicę szubieniczną, a po niejakiej chwili Gringoire, gdy podniósł oczy, ujrzał go tuż nad swą głową, siedzącego na belce. — A teraz, — mówił Clopin Trouillefou — jak tylko klasnę w dłonie, ty, Andry-Rouge, obalisz stołek kolanem; ty, Franciszku Chante-Prune, uczepisz się nóg niegodziwca, a ty, Belleville, rzucisz mu się na kark; wszyscy zaś trzej, razem... rozumiecie? Dreszcz przebiegł po skórze Gringoire'a. — Gotowiście? — spytał Clopin Trouillefou trzech szwargotników, czekających tylko na znak, by się na ofiarę rzucie. Była to dla Gringoire'a chwila strasznego oczekiwania, podczas której Clopin spokojnie podrzucał nogą, ku środkowi ogniska, szczątki łuczywek, których płomień pochwycić nie mógł. — Gotowiście? — powtórzył, i odwiódł dłonie do klaśnięcia. Jeszcze sekunda jedna i byłoby już po wszystkiem. Ale się zatrzymał, jakby ostrzeżon myślą nagłą. — Momencik jeden — rzekł — byłbym zapomniał... Chce mieć zwyczaj, byśmy nie wieszali człowieka, dopóki się nie zapytamy, czy nie ma kobiety, coby go sobie zabrać chciała. Kamracie, to twoja ucieczka ostatnia. Jeżeli się nie ożenisz z łajdaczką, szubieniczkę niechybnie już poślubisz. Cygańskie owe prawo, jakkolwiek dziwnem wydaćby się mogło czytelnikowi, dziś jeszcze znajduje się zapisanem jak długie w starem prawodawstwie angielskem. Zobacz Buringtoris Observations. Gringoire odetchnął. Drugi to raz w ciągu pół godziny niespełna, wracał do życia. To i nie tak już bardzo chciał temu wierzyć. — Hej wy tam! — ryknął Clopin ze swej beczki, na którą powrócił — hej, baby, babska i babulki, czy nie ma między wami, od czarownicy do kotki, łajdaczki jakiej, coby tego niewarta chciała? Hej Coletko Charonne! Elżbieto Trouvain! Szymonko Jodouyne! Maryśko Piedebou! Tonko Długa! Berardo Fanouel! Michalinko Geraille! Klodko Bongeoreille! Maciejowo Girorou! hej ty tam Izabelko Thierrye! Chodźcie i pejrzcie! jest chłopiec za darmo! kto go chce? W tem nędznem swem położeniu Gringoire był chyba mało ponętnym. Propozycya bowiem nie robiła na złodziejkach wielkiego wrażenia. Nieszczęsny słyszał jak odpowiadały: — Nie, nie! wieszajcie go sobie. Bo zweseli to nas wszystkich. Znalazły się jednak w tłumie trzy kobiety, które przyszły bliżej interes obejrzeć. Najpierw przystąpiła dziewczyna tłusta, o twarzy czworograniastej. Bacznie badała opłakany stan filozofa. Żupanik na nim był zużyty i bardziej podziurawiony, niż blacha do pieczenia kasztanów. Dziewczyna się skrzywiła. — Stary samodziałek — mruknęła: zwracając się zaś do Gringoire'a: — Pokaż-no kapiszonik. — Zgubiłem go — rzekł Gringoire. — Czapkę? — Zabrali mi ją. — Sandałki? — Już są prawie bez podeszew. — Sakiewka? — Niestety — jęknął Gringoire — nie mara ani jednego szeląga paryzkiego. — To daj się powiesić, i powiedz jeszcze Bóg zapłać — odparła dziewczyna i odwróciła się. Druga, stara, czarna, pomarszczona, wstrętna, a tak brzydka, że sam Dziedziniec Cudów mogłaby oplamić, poczęła z kolei obchodzić do koła Gringoire'a. Ten trząsł się prawie ze strachu, by go nie zapragnęła. Straszydło przecież wycedziło skroś zęby. — Za chudy! — i odeszło. Trzecią była młoda dziewczyna, dość świeża i nie bardzo brzydka. — Ratuj mię! — rzekł do niej cichym głosem nieborak. Ona popatrzyła nań chwilkę z litością, spuściła oczy, zacisnęła w palcach fałdek jeden spódnicy, i sama nie wiedziała jak zrobić. On oczami pożerał każdy z jej ruchów; ostatniż to był promyk nadziei. — Nie — powiedziała nareszcie dziewczyna — nie! Wilhelm Longuejoue wytłukłby mnie. I wróciła do tłumu. — Nie masz szczęścia, towarzyszu — rzekł Clopin. Po czem stanąwszy równemi nogami na swojej beczce: — Nikt nie chce więcej? — wołał, naśladując ku wielkiemu zadowoleniu hałastry głos woźnego przy licytacyach. — Nikt nie chce więcej? Raz, dwa, trzy! Obracając się zaś ku szubienicy ze znaczącem skinieniem głowy dodał: — Przysądzono! Belleville de l'Etoile, Andry Ie Eouge i Franciszek Chante-Prune postąpili ku Gringoire'owi. W tej-że chwili rozległ się okrzyk w tłumach szwargotników: — Esmeralda! Esmeralda! Gringoire drgnął i zwrócił się w stronę zkąd szły okrzyki. Tłumy się rozstąpiły i dały przejście postaci uderzająco czystej i pięknej. Była to Cyganka. — Esmeralda! — powtórzył Gringoire, rażony śród tyla wzruszeń nagłością sposobu, w jaki imię to magicznie wiązało wszystkie wspomnienia dnia całego. Szczególna ta istota, władztwo swych wdzięków i piękna rozciągać zdawała się nawet tu, na Dziedziniec Cudów. Szwargotnicy i Szwargotnice łagodnie się szeregowały, gdzie tylko stąpiła, a brutalne ich twarze rozpromieniały się pod jej spojrzeniem. Lekkim krokiem zbliżyła się ku delinkwentowi. Śliczna jej Dżali biegła za nia. Gringoire był więcej umarłym niż żywym. Ona poglądała nań chwilkę w milczeniu. — Czy zamierzacie powiesić tego człowieka? — spytała poważnie, Clopina. — Tak, siostrzyczko — odpowiedział król Szałaszników — wyjąwszy wypadek, kiedybyś chciała wziąć go sobie za męża. Dziewczę po zwyczaju z milutką pogardą poruszyło swą wargę niższa. — Biorę go — odpowiedziało. Tu Gringoire formalnie i stanowczo uwierzył, że od samego rana wciąż śnił tylko, i że to był dalszy ciąg rojeń. Przeskok, acz niezmiernie miły, był w istocie nieco za gwałtowny. Odwiązano poecie stryczek i sprowadzono go ze stołka. Wstrząśnienie było tak silne, że usiąść musiał. Nie powiedziawszy ani słowa, książę Cyganii przyniósł garnek gliniany. Piękna cyganka podała takowy Gringoire'owi. — Ciśnij to waszmość na ziemię — powiedziała. Garnek pękł na cztery kawałki. Wtedy książę Cyganii położył dłonie na ich czołach, i rzekł, zwracając się najprzód do poety: — Bracie, to twoja żonka. A do Esmeraldy: — Siostro, to twej mąż. I dodał usuwając dłonie: — Na lat cztery. Z Bogiem!